You Turned Me On
by 506thpir
Summary: After the iCarly Christmas special Sam must must help get Freddie out of the flashlight costume. A slip of the tongue on Freddies part causes Sam to get a little closer than he would like. Saddie


AN: I'm in a good mood thanks to a certain someone, so I felt jolly (Cause it's Christmas time) and decided to write this. Plus when I saw the episode I was like, "Hahaha, same can turn Freddie on" and thus this story is born. So enjoy!

"Ok, you stay here and get Sam to help you out of his flashlight costume." Carly said quickly.  
Looking up from his computer, Freddie asked where she was going.  
"I'm going to go see the Christmas tree Spencer got!" With that Carly quickly ran out of the studio.  
As the door shut Sam pushed her hair back and looked over at Freddie. "Ok," She began. "Let's get you out of that costume. Come over here and lay down." Freddie wobbled over to her.

"Hey, can you turn me off? I think I'm still on." Freddie looked up at the top of his costume but saw nothing.  
Sam glanced up. "No, you're off."  
He eyed her suspiciously. "Am I really? I don't think I am. This battery is warm."  
Sam rolled her eyes. "No, you're off. Besides, why can't you just turn yourself off?"

"Because my arms are too short in this thing!" The boy whined "Besides, you turned me on in the first place."  
The room went silent as Sam raised an eyebrow.  
"What?" Freddie asked curiously.

Sam smirked in response.  
"What's wrong? Why are you-" Then he had a look of understanding.  
"Oh…." The tech producer gulped nervously.  
"I meant the…you know…the um…"  
Sams smirk grew larger. "No Fredward. I don't know what you mean. Please explain."  
Freddie shifted nervously in the yellow suit. "Well, during the show you turned me on and…."  
"Oh!" The blond interrupted. "So I turned you on during the show did I? I know, it's the tight blue shirt and suspenders isn't it?"  
Freddie's face turned to disbelief. "What!? No! That's not even what I-"  
She interrupted him again. "Don't deny it. I know. I'm hot."  
Freddie's face contorted further.  
"Sam! You know that's not what I meant!"  
She began to walk closer to him.  
"Sam. What are you doing?" She inched closer.  
"Sam. Stay away. Don't get near m-!"

Pushing him down onto the float she startled the costume.  
Freddie's face turned beat red as if he'd been standing out in the cold.  
"S-S-Sam….can you maybe…get off of me?" He asked anxiously.

Tapping a finger on her chin she looked up as if thinking about what to do. Looking down she said "Um, no."  
Groaning, Freddie began to complain.  
"The battery is digging into my-,"  
"I don't care what it's digging into."  
"But Sam! What if Carly comes back in here! She'll think that we're…" He looked uneasily at the door. "Kissing or something."  
Sam looked down at him for a moment.  
"You're right. Then I'd have to lie when I told her that we were kissing."  
Freddie's brown eyes got big. "WHAT!? Why would you even say that!? Are you trying to make my life hellish?!"  
"Sam smirked again. "Maybe."  
She let out a deep sigh. "But we couldn't lie to Carly."  
"Then don't tell her that we were-"  
For the fourth time he was interrupted by the iCarly co-star.

Closing her eyes, Sam bent down and pressed her lips to Freddies.  
Eyes still bugging out of his head, he let out a squeak.  
Freddie began to thrash around trying to get away; but Sam kept her lips on his.  
Finally he turned over, but now Sam was under him and still kissing his lips.  
Opening her mouth in a gasp as Freddie took a quick intake of air, Sam felt like he was literally taking her breath away. Moaning softly, she licked his bottom lip. Now it was his turn to gasp. With the open opportunity, she stuck her tongue in his mouth. Feeling the groove of the roof of his mouth, Freddie was in shock. He had no idea on what to do. He knew that this was Sam, his frienemy; but kissing her felt so good. Knowing she would kill him for just laying on top of her, he decided he had nothing to lose by kissing back. The moment his tongue touched hers, Sam fought for dominance. Of course winning, she sucked on his bottom lip. At that moment the studio door opened.  
"He guys! What's taking you so…" Carly saw the two on the floor kissing.  
Smiling she looked at the two.  
Brining his head back some Freddie yelled "Carly! It's not what it looks like!"  
Tilting her head to the side a little, Sam looked up at Carly. "Yea it is. We were kissing. Frenching even. Who knew Freddie was so-"  
"SAM!" Freddie yelled panickly. "Why would you say that!?"  
Looking back it him, Sam smiled. "I told you I didn't want to lie to Carly."  
Carly chuckled lightly. Stepping out of the studio, she began to close the door. "I'll just leave you two alone."  
Before closing the door she added one last thing.  
"It may be more comfortable if you get him out of that stupid costume though." Laughing she shut the door.  
Freddie, with his head still back, looked down at Sam.  
Groaning he said, "I hate you so much right now."  
Sam smirked up at him.  
"No you don't. I'm the one who turns you on remember?"

AN: And I'm done! Hahaha. I know it's shorter and not as good as some of the stuff I usually write, but eh. Took an hour. I should be in bed now. I got Finals tomorrow. And I shall fail them both. Lol At least I get to see my friends for 2 hours in at a time! Gotta give em their Christmas presents Friday. Anyway, Merry Christmas to all and Happy Fanfiction to all!


End file.
